Fans
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Wuya has taken over the planet and what will she do for entertainment?


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown

Fans

"It looks like I win." Those were the words Wuya had said when she had her hands on a powerful shen gong wu that wasn't so great. Besides the fact that the shen gong wu could bend as anyone's will as you want. Chase and the monks were aware of this.

How Wuya won? By cheating ofcourse. She slipped a sleeping position in Chase's soup and then trapped him within the sphere of Yun which gave her control over Chase's cats. She demanded that they attack the temple and Jack's lab. Wuya had claimed control of the shen gong wu. With it in her possession she called out it's name. "Hearted Sphere!"

Now the whole world's will was bended under her command. It was surgary sweet, especially when she freed Chase from the sphere to see that face of anger and disgust. It was just too much to her joy! No matter how he was glaring at her, he couldn't move unless she commands him to. She made everyone her slave. She had the xiaolin monks commit crimes against their wills. She was having a blast but then something was missing. A giddiness she always had in her mind.

She ordered her tigers to bring forward Jack Spicer. He had been actually taken to a little chamber in her castle. Her and Jack had their little arguments but she had a soft spot for the boy. That and she had a vile plan for him. Jack was dressed in nothing else but a black tight pants that made the little genius uncomfortable. Another tiger bought in Chase Young that was also wearing black pants but it was more loose with a zipper.

"How pleasant for the both of you to be here. Chase, take a seat." Wuya made a chair appear in the middle of the room. Chase growled in dejection but his legs moved against his command. He sat on the chair holding a nasty glare at the witch. Wuya was oblivious to it as she smirked lopsidedly. "Now Jack, stand in front of Chase." Wuya ordered and Jack did as he was told. "Blow him."

Jack's eyes widen of shock. "Wuya, you already know that I'm straight! Right?" Jack panicked as his force legs kneeled.

"And I don't prefer idiots." Chase growled.

"Oh~I know you'll thank me Chase. Suck Jack or else." Wuya purred and the little genius whimpered as his forced arms moved. "I want you to do your _very _best Jack." Wuya smirked in giddiness. Jack grimaced but did as he was told. Jack had watched porn which was regular for a teenage boy. But he never watched gay porn so he tried to remember what the girls in the video would do.

Jack put his hands on Chase's hips as he bit the edge of the zipper and pulled it down. Jack let out his tongue to lick Chase's cock out of his pants and then caught the head into his mouth. He let his tongue swirl and then suck on shyly. Chase's breath hitched. Jack's mouth felt somewhat heavenly. Chase knew Jack was being hesitant. Even Wuya noticed. "Now~now~ Jack. I said your _best_."

Jack shivered at the command but did as he was told. He let inch by inch of Chase's huge cock into his mouth. He relaxed his throat to swallow Chase's cock. Chase tried to restrain from letting out any sounds by reminding himself that the boy was an idiotic worthless insect...with such a great tongue. Jack learned quickly what felt good to Chase as he explored with his tongue and bucked his head. Jack gained a little more confidence everytime Chase made a sound and made a twitch in his mouth. Jack actually started to like this that he felt another part of him suffocate.

Jack drew out from Chases cock with a lewd pop. "Ah. Wuya, the pants are killing me!" Jack whined. "Can I take them off?" Jack pleaded.

"You can only take it off if you will finger yourself." Wuya giggled.

"What?"

"You have to Jack. Are you leaking because that'll make the pants tighter." Wuya teased with a snicker.

Jack felt so uncomfortable that his bottom half was about to explode. "Fine then!"

"Can't do it without lube." Wuya purred and one of the cats bought Jack a small bottle of lube.

Jack hesitated at the sight of it. "Take the damn lube and continue sucking." Chase growled. He was pissed off that the boy stopped. Jack took the bottle and coated two of his fingers. "Three Jack." Wuya ordered and Jack coated three of his fingers. He took off his tight pants and then went back to kneeling down to suck Chase's cock. Chase grabbed Jack's hair to keep him there.

Jack slid a shy finger into his virgin hole. An experience Jack never thought he would have. He was a huge fan of Chase but he wasn't like this. He shivered when the cold lubed finger entered him. "Order him how to finger Chase." Wuya ordered and Chase didn't mind at all. The alluring sight of Jack sucking him off like a god and then subduing himself by being forced to finger made Chase forget all Jack was to him.

"Deeper." Chase growled and Jack reluctantly made his finger go deeper to his knuckle. "The second one and scissor yourself...Put the third one in and thrust them in and out of you." Jack had been completely obidient no matter how uncomfortable he was becoming. Tears were sliding down his face but he was getting harder and leaked profusedly with each command.

When Chase was close, he pulled Jack's hair back and then came. "Taste me." Chase looked down at the teary redden face but Jack did exactly as he was told. He licked and tasted all the seed Chase was pumping into his mouth.

"Fuck him." Wuya ordered with very amused eyes.

Chase's body moved according to Wuya but Chase also wanted to just slam Jack to the ground and then turn him over on his knees. Chase entered him in one painful thrust. Jack screamed of the pain soaring into him. Chase didn't care. He went balistic by how good Jack's heat felt clamping down on his cock.

"Ah! Ch-Chase!" Jack suddenly felt a nerve of pleasure shock him. Chase thrusted faster and harder in Jack at that spot over and over again hearing the lustful pleasuring moans. Sex was so much more satisfying when the other person liked it. Especially when he was being rough. Chase never felt himself lose such control and Jack never felt so dominated in all his life. "Chase! Slow down! Please!" Jack pleaded.

"It's not me!" Chase shouted. He refused to let the little insect think he was worth this. Yet it felt like Chase was getting the best fuck of his life.

"Slow down!" Jack pleaded again as his saliva, sweat and tears dropped to the ground.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Chase came into the boy. Jack felt the sudden intrusion that he came out of surprise. "Chase!"

Jack thought it was over but instead, he found himself flipped over on his back being pounded into again. Jack was drowning in the pleasure that he found it hard to breathe. "Chase...Chase, stop." Jack tried to push Chase away but Wuya grabbed his wrists and forced them to the ground. "No!" Jack tried to struggle his wrists free.

Chase growled in anger that the boy wanted to stop this. He grabbed Jack's cock hard eliciting a moan and then pump him to say nothing more than needy moans and his name. Jack really did begin to forget his resistance and sink into the pleasure. Later, Chase had lost count of how many times he came into the boy.

Chase slid out of the boy. He looked down at the boy who's mouth was slighty open and drool pouring down. His eyes were dazed and face stained of tears and sweat. His body was covered in his own cum while Chase's cum was within him. "Bring the boy back to his chambers and have him cleaned." Wuya ordered the cats and one of them formed to their human form to carry the boy to the chambers while the others followed. Chase tucked his cock into his pants and then zipped it up. "Well, I'm waiting." Wuya told Chase with a very smug face.

Chase sneered. "I have nothing to say to you." Chase left the room in disgust but Wuya knew Chase better than that.

The next day Chase was walking through the hallway of Wuya's castle because she ordered him to get her a grail of wine. Chase got her what she wanted and they met in the middle of the hallway. Wuya was staring outside of the window watching the Xiaolin warriors she ordered to train. Chase saw the angry misery in their face.

"Your drink." Chase said in between clenched teeth.

"Oh, thank you." Wuya took the drink and then stared at the warriors again. "Hmmm? Raimundo was always ravishing when he was young but now he looks desirable." Wuya chuckled.

Chase rolled his eyes. "May I leave?"

"Oh sure. I was just thinking that Raimundo may be better suited to Jack since you don't want to. I have other suitors for you Chase because I just want to make you happy since you've given me my body back and helped me acquire shen gong wu I needed, I decided to thank you. Though, it was a struggle to think of what. I took away your power and money that I decided to give the last thing left. Lust. I thought Jack was the best suited because he may be a worthless disgusting idiot but I never doubted Jack's abilities in the bedroom department. Since he's...vulnerable. It's such a waste I made him immortal. Maybe those two wouldn't mind making love forever." Wuya loved the look on Chase's face. It was a mix of anger, shock and confusion. Wuya took a sip of her wine. She turned away from Chase to walk away but was stopped by an immediate, "Stop."

Wuya turned back to Chase. "Stop?" She questioned.

"You will do no such thing. Jack is mine and only mine." Chase growled with a serious glare on his face to Wuya's amusement.

"Why Chase, this is the first time I heard you say Jack's name." Wuya pointed out and saw a surprised Chase for a second worth.

"Just heed my word that if anyone else touches that boy, I promise you, I will find a way to crush you and your kingdom. I am planning to do so now but if anything happens, I am willing to risk it over my dead body." Chase was serious. This was a promise he will keep.

"Okay then." Wuya agreed with a smile. "I promise won't touch the boy. If you may know, he's in his bed room." Wuya turned away from Chase turning her smile into a smirk. It was going all according to plan. Wuya knew Chase would someday find a way to ruin her so she had to find a distraction. Jack was the key. He was straight as a line but Wuya knew that was better. Chase was going to be busier than she imagined.

Chase entered Jack's bedroom to see him in a bathrobe. "Chase!" Jack backed away to accidentally fall onto the bed. "Did Wuya send you?"

Chase was hesitant to answer at first to think of the situation at hand. "Yes. We are to make love again." Chase responded while walking forward to Jack and then placing his hands on the bed at either side of Jack's body to lean in to the boy but was stopped by a hand to the chest.

"Chase...before we do, let's clear things between us first so I can clear my head. I'm straight and I like to keep it that way. I do and still idolize you Chase but I will _**never**_ love you." Jack said the truth and for some reason Chase felt a pain in his chest when Jack said never. "So please don't call this love making." Jack looked up at Chase's eyes to see some sort distance in his eyes. "Chase?"

Chase snapped out of it and looked down at the boy. Jack was without his makeup and his hair was wet and damp. Wuya didn't allow him to wear any makeup or disgusting products anymore making the boy look deliciously vulnerable. "I don't care what you feel. Take off that robe and lay against the head board with your legs spread." Chase ordered angrily making Jack do it immediately. He took of his robe and then crawled to the headboard giving Chase a view to desire. Jack laid his back agaisnt the headboard and then hooked his arms under his knees to spread his legs with an adorable embarrassed face.

Chase encountered his prey like a panther on the bed. He stared predatory-like at Jack's naked glory. The words of Jack's still lingered in his head as he ran his hand down his skinny slender frame to take a ripe nipple for the taking. Jack gasped, writhed and moan. His second nipple was next and then Chase kissed down his abdomen to his penis. Chase took the whole cock into his mouth since it wasn't really that big.

"Ah! Chase! Don't suck it! This is my first time! I-I-!" Jack came easily feeling himself become shameful but his feelings were quickly replaced with fear when Chase stared at him dangerously. Jack's words were still lingering in Chase's head that he claimed Jack's lips to feel some sort of leverage. He wanted Jack to feel good. He shouldn't care but he felt for a long time desparate. Chase grabbed Jack's softened cock and stroked it till it hardened again.

Jack held Chase as he kissed him. Jack understood that this was just an order from the witch. He still believed he was straight but then when Chase kissed him, Jack questioned himself. But it didn't matter, even if Jack did fall in love with Chase, he could never say it. Jack will never know how much Chase wanted him to tell him he did when that time came.

After the kiss, Chase flipped Jack on his stomach and then thrusted into Jack without the lube. Jack screamed in agony clenching at the covers and then trying to breathe. Chase had waited till Jack was ready. Jack's hole still felt amazing. It took all of Chase to not go crazy. When Chase knew that Jack had felt ready, he thrusted fast and deep hitting the prostate. Chase flipped Jack over on his back to look down at the boy while he thrusted into him.

Jack was calling out his name and pleading him to slow down but Chase couldn't. He felt his heart was about to burst. Jack's word 'never love you' was echoing in Chase's head that he grabbed Jack's groin to elicit more pleasure into the boy. 'Love me! Love me! Love me!' was shouting in Chase's head subconciencly. Tears of pleasure were flowing down Jack's face from everything Chase was giving him. It was too much that Jack tried to push Chase away like last time but Chase flipped him over and shoved into him with all his might right at his prostate that Jack came.

Chase still gripped his cock and stroked out all of the seed. Chase came after a few thrusts. They continued making love till the break of dawn. Jack had gotten tired a few hours before but Chase wouldn't let him sleep. Chase wanted Jack to love him but he will never tell the boy. Jack might end up falling in love with Chase after all but will never tell the man. They end up falling asleep in each others' arms. They didn't care if they were ruled under a witch. They didn't care if they were only to be puppets to her. They had each other and an endless circle of silent love.

The End

A/N: I have always been thinking of ways to make each other attracted to one another but then it's always hard. I don't want Chase to like Jack secretly at first in the story. I rewatched the whole series and the contact between Chase and Jack is dim. Jack pretty much gives off the gayness but then I thought about making Jack straight first since he had flirted with girls and betrayed Chase in some episodes. I like making my stories have some sort of factual connection with the show. Despite making Wuya one of the yaoi fan girls C(:


End file.
